Blooming Red
by Storygirl000
Summary: Fifteen years ago, her sister and her friends were murdered. Now she aims to put an end to it all. One-shot. Rated T for slightly violent deaths and a suicide mention.
**Okay, I got the idea for this in my head, and it wouldn't come out until I wrote about it. This is technically my first MLP fanfic, but it's more of a crossover. Anyways, enjoy!**

00000

She was six.

Apple Bloom was six when it happened.

She'd been tasked with finding her ten-year-old sister, Applejack, and her friends: the bookish Twily, the quiet Flutters, the tomboy Dashie, and Twily's "boyfriend" Flash.

It was AJ's birthday, and they were celebrating at a local pizzeria. The five had wandered off, hoping to explore.

She had no idea where they were. Until she decided to look in a storage closet.

That's where she found the bodies.

Their shirts stained with fresh blood. Their eyes closed-or opened in shock and horror, which was even worse.

Somehow, she'd found the voice to scream.

"GRANNY SMITH! BIG MAC! COME QUICK!"

00000

Fifteen years later...

A new attraction had opened up, based off of the stories.

Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction, it was called.

Apple Bloom was twenty-one when she heard about it. And she hated it the moment she'd learned its name.

They couldn't just take some very real deaths and turn into something for everyone to gawk at. They needed to respect those who had died, those who had lost loved ones.

It had to burn.

00000

At 2 the next morning, she got into the park and headed for the attraction.

Armed with a lighter and a can of gasoline, she planned on blowing Fazbear's Fright sky-high.

Of course, the door was locked, but she'd managed to pilfer a key from her boyfriend Pip, who'd taken a job as night guard. He told her how he hallucinated animatronics, and that the one animatronic they had was trying to kill him, but she'd brushed it off as sleep deprivation.

She entered the building and took a look around, spraying some gasoline in a few spots. She could see relics from the old restaurants, and text boxes about what was what.

Then she saw something that made her take a closer look.

There was an article about something called the "Bite of '87" which she'd never heard about. Accompanying it was a picture of two girls, both with white skin. The older one had blue eyes and purple hair, and wore a black dress. The younger one had pale green eyes and two-toned hair (part pink, part lilac) and wore a white and pale pink dress.

She started reading.

"Townplace, State: Yesterday at local family diner Fredbear's, a young girl's skull was crushed by an animatronic.

"Sweetie Belle, age 10, was having a birthday party there when a thoughtless prank by her sister, Rarity Belle (age 15), got her head stuck between the jaws of animatronic Fredbear. The jaws closed on her.

"Sweetie died later that night. Rarity was found dead later, having been stabbed. The motive has been ruled as suicide, possibly in remorse for what she'd done."

 _She wasn't much older than my sister_ , Apple Bloom thought.

Then she heard something behind her that made her heart skip a beat.

She turned around and saw an animatronic bunny that looked to be a sickening yellow-green. It also looked to be beyond repair.

Was this the animatronic Pip was talking about?

She poured more gasoline as she ran, leaving a trail as she made a break for the door. She could hear the creature giving a nearly human laugh.

No. It wasn't human. It was a monster.

She finally made it outside and shut the door. Realizing that her gasoline can was empty, she saw the trail she'd made in her haste.

Without thinking, she took her lighter, turned it on, and held it to the gasoline trail.

An explosion sounded as the attraction went up in flames.

00000

Was she dead?

Apple Bloom looked around. She was in some sort of white void.

In the distance, she could make out five small figures walking towards her. When she got a closer look, she could feel her heart stop.

Five children were walking towards her. They all looked to be about ten.

The girl in front had short blonde hair tied up in pigtails, tan skin, and green eyes. She wore a brown jacket over a white shirt, a black bowtie, brown pants, and a pair of brown shoes.

To the left of her was a girl with purple hair in a bun, light purple skin, and purple eyes. She wore a pair of black-framed glasses, a purple-blue shirt, a pair of matching pants, and was barefoot. On her back was a red-and-white guitar.

To the right was a pink-haired girl with pale yellow skin and blue-green eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with the words "LET'S EAT" on them, a pink skirt, and was barefoot.

To the far right was a rainbow-haired girl with blue skin and magenta eyes. She wore an eyepatch, a red-brown t-shirt, ragged light brown shorts, and silver socks.

Finally, to the far left was the only boy of this group, with tousled blue hair, tan skin, and pale blue eyes. He wore an outfit similar to the first girl, except that his jacket, pants, and shoes were gold, and his bowtie was blue.

Apple Bloom recognized them immediately.

"T-Twily? Flutters? Dashie? Flash?" Tears formed in her eyes. "...S-sis?"

The first girl smiled. "Hey, Apple Bloom. Long time, no see."

Apple Bloom ran to hug her sister, crying all the while. The others joined in on the group hug.

In front of them, two girls materialized. The two girls from the photo.

They started to sing.

 _ **Rarity**_ _: So many years_

 _So many dark memories_

 _So many fears we've now put to ease_

 _ **Sweetie**_ _Belle: Pain makes you do things_

 _You never knew you could do_

 _Is this all real, or just déjà-vu...?_

Apple Bloom broke the hug and wiped her tears away. "Where've y'all been? Ah've missed you so much."

Twily sighed. "We were still there, Apple Bloom. Still at the pizzeria."

"We were alone and scared," Flutters whispered

 _ **Rarity**_ _: But now the party's over_

 _Now the guests have gone_

 _ **Sweetie Belle**_ _: It's already past our bedtime_

 _It's already almost dawn_

 _ **Both**_ _: Just like balloons_

 _We soar on our own_

 _Finally free_

 _From the pain of our home_

 _And just like balloons_

 _That no one will hold_

 _Free from the truth_

 _That no one will know..._

 _No one will know..._

"But you saved us, Bloom," AJ told her. "You saved us all."

"How?"

Flash spoke up. "You burned the attraction down. You cut off everything that ties us to the pizzeria."

"We can move on now," Dashie added.

 _ **Rarity**_ _: Just little children_

 _Not at all strange_

 _Until the lights went out_

 _And everything changed_

 _ **Sweetie Belle**_ _: Alone and afraid_

 _For oh so long_

 _Wondering what_

 _Did we do wrong...?_

"M-move on?" Apple Bloom whispered. "But you can't leave. Ah need you, big sis."

AJ laughed. "It looks to me like you're the big sister now, Bloom."

 _ **Rarity**_ _: 'Cause now the party's over_

 _And everyone is red_

 _ **Sweetie Belle**_ _: I feel sick to my stomach_

 _Or am I sick in the head?_

 _ **Both**_ _: Just like balloons_

 _We soar on our own_

 _Finally free_

 _From the pain of our home_

 _And just like balloons_

 _That no one will hold_

 _Free from the truth_

 _That no one will know_

She was in tears. "P-please don't go. Any o' you. Please!"

"I'm so sorry, Apple Bloom," AJ whispered. "But you did the right thing."

 _ **Rarity**_ _: All of the pain_

 _Far in the past_

 _ **Sweetie Belle**_ _: Yet echoes of screams_

 _Forever will last_

 _ **Both**_ _: Just like balloons_

 _We soar on our own_

 _Finally free_

 _From the pain of our home_

 _And just like balloons_

 _That no one will hold_

 _Free from the truth_

 _That no one will know_

 _No one will know..._

The Belle sisters faded away. Then everyone else started to do the same.

First Flash, then Dashie, then Flutters, then Twily.

As AJ started fading away, Apple Bloom grabbed her hands and started to sob. "Stay," she cried.

AJ just gave her a sad smile. "Ah'm so proud of you, sis."

Then she disappeared.

00000

When Apple Bloom woke up, she was right outside the theme park.

Had she been dreaming? Had it been real?

As she stood up, she caught sight of Fazbear's Fright. The whole thing was in flames.

And as she looked up, she could make out seven tiny lights flying into the sky.

She forced herself a sad smile.

"Thank you, sis. For everything."

00000

 **The song I used is Balloons by MandoPony.**


End file.
